Retail Therapy
by dayjavu-cliche
Summary: Working at a clothing store has it's benefits. Befriending the new school hottie has it's benefits too. It's when one doesn't consider the disadvantages that things starts to hit the fan. Kairi never thought to even acknowledge the non-benefits. KXS


Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Kingdom Hearts 1,2, COM, or any other future installments of the game.

Hello there readers! This isn't my first fan fiction, (probably more like my third or fourth) but this is my first on this particular account. I came up with this idea when I was walking through a store at the mall and an upbeat song started playing. Somehow, I pictured Kairi dancing around even if she was supposed to be working. From there I guess I formed a plot, and decided to just go with it :).Anyway, this is just the first chapter, so if it's a little short you know why.

Now, onto the first chapter!

Oh and just so you know everyone is 16, except Axel and the gang at the store are all 18.

------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A little favor

Low, droning moans elicited from the silver box. Two figures charged at a petite redhead, as she walked forward once in every direction, spun around, and rolled on the floor aimlessly.

The moaning continued until one of the figures took a hold of the girls arm and began to gnaw at it ferociously. Red colored the silver box, as the redhead dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"Boo!"

"GAH!" A female screamed, as she cowered behind the sofa. Gripping the controller with clammy hands, she looked up and into the jade eyes of the porcupine-headed perpetrator. "Axel!" She yelled, throwing the closest thing near towards his fiery head: a pink frilly pillow.

"Hey! Geez, calm down." He exclaimed, easily dodging the oncoming cushion. "That's what you get for sitting around in the lounge, playing _my_ zombie games." He shook his head slowly, laughing darkly.

"It's my break, the _only_ time besides lunch I have to sit around!" She stood up, snatching the cushion from its landing zone on the end table, and crossed her arms.

"Not anymore, Demyx just—"

"Kairi! Someone's here and I'm busy with another customer! Get off your butt and get out here." A voice called from the hallway, being sure not to say the word 'ass' in front of a girl.

"Coming!" Kairi groaned, as she attempted to smooth her hair back to a decent state. She leaned over to her brother and slapped him hard on the arm. "I'm gonna get you back for this." He laughed as she poked him and left the room.

Kairi let a gush of airflow out of her lungs slowly, as she sauntered down the hallway. Her eyes coated themselves in a soft mist every time she walked down this hallway. Rows upon rows of pictures lined the walls, most of them recently added by Axel. He wanted to make sure Kairi still saw her mother while she was here, so placed put them in this hall. Happy times with the three of them, something hard to come by lately…

She would be starting school in the area soon, and wasn't sure if she was entirely happy about it. She missed her friends, her teachers (surprisingly), and most of all her mother. Even if _she_ were the one to suggest Kairi coming here in the first place. Her mom needed a break to help herself get better. Having Kairi around… made it a little hard to focus on that. Besides, who doesn't like being freaked out of your mind as you attempt to control an idiot character, die, and then have someone come up and scare you? Kairi made it to the front desk only to find Demyx staring at the back of the store with an evil smile on his face. He turned around and noticed the auburn haired wonder looking at him.

"Ugh, he's over in the plaid section." Demyx, motioned toward the back of the store, and ran off in the direction of his other 'customer'. The redhead scanned the room for any signs of life when her irises landed on an average height male.

She noticed immediately that his spiky, caramel hair gave him nearly another half-foot in height. Baggy green and red striped fabric fell loosely around him, making his arms look like angel hair noodles. A belt held up his blue and green plaid shorts…that were a little to short to be shorts. Kairi continued to stare at him, as he picked up two identical pairs of socks, and weighed them in each hand. His eyebrows knit together in frustration, as he shoved the socks back into the row he found them in.

Shoving his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, he averted his gaze to meet a pair of striking blue orbs. They were staring intently at him from the front counter, and his cobalts searched her eyes for any hints of disgust. This was a routine he was used to by now, a good way to avoid a round of mocking. He smiled and waved as she began to make her way over to him.

"Hey, welcome to The Little Store of Destiny, can I help you with anything?" Kairi asked, gesturing to all the garments that hung around them. Thin blue, yellow, and green streaks lined three strands of her auburn hair, complementing it.

"Well, it's a long story… but I would like to create a new look for myself!" He exclaimed, doing a weird hip-grinding dance. Kairi figured it was his attempt at being cool, and had to try hard not to laugh. It wasn't a laugh to make fun of, but to make fun with. He probably would take it the wrong way though.

"Okay then, what sort of look interests you?" She began, slowly leading him around the isle to the next row of plaids. He seemed to like it enough…

"Well, there's this girl—" He started but was quickly cut off by Kairi's warm laugh.

"Makes sense now… So what kind of girl is she?" Kairi slowly started leading him away from the plaids to another section of more stylish menswear.

"Well she's gorgeous, popular, powerful..." He went on and on but Kairi stopped listening after popular. _Does he not even consider personality?_ She thought._ Here I thought he looked smart…_ She pouted to herself as she realized the inevitable. People this love struck on someone like this usually end up the same way. He would end up as the equally menacing, beautiful, popular, obnoxious, and conceited way. She mentally started to recite a funeral poem for the boy as he talked, wanting to warn him without sounding strange.

"So, basically I want to try something easy first to get her attention. My wardrobe needs a serious upgrade." He smiled again, as he glanced to the plaids and back to Kairi. She felt the need to shake her head at his exuberance but thought better of it. She was always one to believe in originality and this kid had it, even if it were a little nerdy to others. It's better than walking around with chains hanging off his pants, or beige slacks that the rich kids wore. Kairi glanced down at her attire as he started sorting through the shirts on his own. She had decided this morning to go with her neon yellow t-shirt with a blue scarf over it. Her twig legs were wrapped tightly in a pair of denim skinny's that had splashes of colorful paint all over it. It was retro and unique, the exact way she preferred it.

"So, can you…help me?" The young man asked as he put down a long-sleeve shirt. His cerulean spheres glistened pleadingly, and a small hopeful smile graced his lips.

"Sure." She smiled back, forcing herself to forget about the future. "But I'll warn you, sometimes people get in to deep and forget themselves…and their friends."

"I think I can handle it. I won't lose myself, promise!" He stuck out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

Inside her head a voice screamed, 'Another one lost!' but she grabbed his hand anyway and shook gently. "I'm Kairi."

"Sora." He released her hand after a second and scoped out the room. "So where should we start? Maybe I need to bling—"

"Uh…no." Kairi interrupted, grabbing his hand and taking him to the classy menswear section. The place was filled with beige, black, and navy slacks. Kairi mentally grimaced and screamed profanities at each pair. "If you don't have a pair of slacks yet, I suggest you get at least two. You won't be wearing these to school much though so maybe only one." She pulled out two pairs and held it up to his waste. She put it into his hand, cheering at her successful geuss.

Leading him to the young men's section, she realized they weren't talking much. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well, I read, browse the Internet, write poetry, do homework… The usual." The brunet shrugged. _Right…._

"You never hang out with friends?" She inquired, spinning around to face him.

"Well there's always Wakka but he is always consumed with Blitz ball…"His showed that same frustrated face again, directing it at the floor.

"Well, you now have a new friend." She spun back around and started rifling through the shirts.

"Isn't that like Kindergarten? Just deciding to be someone's friend?"

"So, you were in K once too, you think it makes a difference now? I can be your friend if I wanna be." She shrugged and picked up a short sleeve polo, noticing the insignia of a famous name brand on it. She glimpsed at the price tag and inwardly cringed. She would have to do something about that…

"I guess your right…" He mumbled, before grabbing the shirt from her hand. She shoved another of the same shirt with a different size in with the rest.

"Go try those on, I'll wait here." She leaned against the rack as he hesitantly walked away. If he wanted to catch some popular chick's attention, he would need help…. Not only his wardrobe, but that little dance back there? If the girl is anything like Kairi then she might think it's cute, but that's unlikely.

"Uh…" A voice came from the dressing room. "I don't know about this…" He stated, reluctantly pushing away the curtains.

"It looks great, what are talking about!" She rushed over to him and grabbed his glasses. "Do you need these?"

"Well, I don't… need them exactly. They're my reading glasses." He looked around uncomfortably, as if his glasses were his protection and they had been taken away.

"I find nothing wrong with these glasses, but your girl…" She trailed off not wanting to sound mean and say "She might think you're a loser!"

"…Might think I'm a geek." He finished for her, slumping a bit. She crossed her arms a bit frustrated at this girl.

"You're not a geek! That's why you need to go to school, rock your new cloths, and blow her socks off!" She cheered, running off to go find more cloths for her new friend to wear. She came back with a handful or shirts, pants, shorts ect. She shoved him into the dressing room and waited.

He tried on every item, each one looking as good on him as the one before. She mentally clapped her hands at each one, watching as he slowly went from geek to cute. After they were done trying on everything, she lead him to the cash register. She caught a glimpse of Demyx giving some girl a small kiss, and smiled to herself.

Sora was staring at the price on the scream with worry. This seemed to snap Kairi out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah I'm giving you 60% off." She pressed a button and the price fell to a much more reasonable price. The male's mouth formed a huge smile.

"Really? Thanks!" He yelled, giving her hug. She hadn't expected him to hug her, so she nearly fell over.

"It's no problem. Feel free to stop by if you need anything else." She smiled.

"I sure will! Thanks' again!" He waved once more, and was out the door Kairi watched his retreating figure satisfied. He would be the source of attention on Monday, and Kairi got to be one of his first friends.

Now that she had a friend of her own, she just had school to worry about. Would she make any there?

____----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RT

**What do you guys think? Is it good so far? I would like to know if I should continue, so if you have the time a simple 'Yes, this is good' or 'No this sucks' is fine. I except all flames, as I feel everyone is entitled to their own opinion.**

**Plz R&R!**


End file.
